narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Yūmei Kokūzō
Yūmei Kokūzō (幽明虚空蔵, Kokūzō Yūmei) as an S-rank missing-nin from Konohagakure. He is the son of the late Fire Country's daimyō who pulled the strings of Nashley prior to the disbandment of Akatsuki, and is the founder of Genesis. |species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=A |birthdate=July 3 |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=18 |height-part1=201 cm |weight-part1=54.1 kg |rank-part1=ANBU |classification=S-rank, Missing-nin |nature type=Earth Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Power Release, Water Release, Wind Release, Yang Release, Yin Release, Yin–Yang Release |Kekkei Genkai=Rinnegan |ninja registration=012101 |academy age=8 |chunin age=9 |affiliations=Konohagakure, Akatsuki, Genesis |shippuden=No }} Background Childhood Born as a son of the Fire Country's daimyō, Yūmei was raised to become a diplomatic tool. He received home tutoring when he was only a toddler, which was the best education for somebody so young who showed great analytical promise. Yet however he was segregated from the world outside, his knowledge of it bleak as he remained home-bound. He was also known to be an expert in shōgi, his tactical prowess emanating whenever he brought down somebody older than him. Having been born straight into nobility, loyalty in the eyes of the Fire Country's denizens, the only genuine social interaction Yūmei has was with his half-brothers and sisters. The walls to his fantasy had only begun to crumble. He was in line to become the next daimyō after his father prior to his mother's assassination. A seven year old Yūmei confronted the daimyō afterward and accused him of leaving his mother defenseless, even going as far as renouncing his entitlement to his aristocratic position. In response, his father banished him to Konohagakure, where he was to be used as a political hostage. However this only lasted for several months as the Land of Fire consequently abandoning Yūmei as a diplomatic tool and forcing him to go into hiding. His mother's death and his father's apparent lack of concern in regards to it were huge blows to Yūmei. He always felt that it was unfair for his mother and himself, and therefore made it his goal to pursue a better world for the sake of the world. He also sought to discover the true reason for his mother's death. Upon reaching Konoha, Yūmei sought help from the Mayakashi household, who were his mother's allies. They enrolled him into the local academy, where he graduated from several months later, his genius-level of intellect surpassing that of even the teachers. This was no enough for him. He possessed the hatred and the determination required to kill his father. However, he lacked power. Although he was was a master of the most basic forms of ninjutsu, Yūmei lacked any elemental chakra affinities, which granted him a mighty disadvantage against higher-ranked shinobi in terms of raw power. The Rinnegan One year later after becoming a Genin, Yūmei was promoted to the next rank, Chūnin. It was then he began to plot against his father, honing his prowess in genjutsu, which did not rely on his possession of an elemental chakra affinity. However there exist many Kekkei Genkai well acquainted with the style, such as the Sharingan and the Byakugan that could see through such illusions and force him into a disadvantaged position. As he was training, Yūmei experienced a chain of unsightly images which haunted his mind with mental trauma. That was when he came to realize the power he required all along, just required that little acknowledgement, in order to become a reality. When Yūmei reopened his eyes, a whole new world was presented to him. He felt power unlike anything else. He felt as though he could utilize any elemental chakra affinity existing to a substantial-extent. A ripple-like pattern around the pupil had formed, possessing a light purple iris and sclera. It is said to be the most powerful of Great Three Dōjutsu (大三瞳術, Daisan Dōjutsu; Literally meaning "Great Three Eye Techniques"). It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu. The holder of these eyes can completely master the six nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu. It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who reduce everything to nothing. Yūmei had awakened the Rinnegan. Malevolent Strife Not wishing to draw attention to himself, Yūmei had himself made through a request to the Mayakashi Family a pair of customized contact lenses which concealed the entirety of his eyes with a pseudo mask resembling their previous appearance. Yūmei successfully completed missions consecutively, his prowess in all five basic elements when combined with his genius-level intellect made him invincible on the battlefield. At the age of 11 he was promoted in the village's special regime, the ANBU Black Ops. This was just as he had planned; thanks to his awakening of the Rinnegan, Yūmei had brought his goal closer than ever before to completion. A convention was to be held between the Land of Fire and the Land of Water later that year. Yūmei was assigned to act as the daimyō's bodyguard while the diplomatic proceedings were carried out, and on that fateful evening prior to the event, he murdered the daimyō, his father, in cold blood. The man pleaded for his life after claiming he knew nothing about his wife's death. Knowing he would be held accountable for his treason, Yūmei defected from Konohagakure, and seemingly vanished into the outside world. The Akatsuki The more Yūmei wandered the continent, the more he was subjected to the grave injustice being performed on a daily basis. He witnessed murder, lies, rape, homicide and theft. The world was black and white, black because his eyes shut out the light, white because he came to forget the other colours. It was during this time he developed an inclusive extension of Yin-Yang Release, Feng Shui Art (風水芸術, Fūsui Geijutsu), enabling him to devour everything within a certain radius in a phenomenal amount of compressed chakra, fend himself from chakra-based techniques and bind his opponents with relative ease. He possessed the power, but now he lacked purpose. That was when Yūmei decided to take action against all of creation, against the humanity which polluted the world with vulgar treatment and mindless exploitation of its natural resources. Hence he formed the criminal organization to be known as the Akatsuki. Enlisting a number of S-ranked criminals, Yūmei worked behind the scenes while his associates performed his dirty work. However their antagonism to the world proved to be a hindrance to his careful planning, dastardly slowing down his progress of casting the world into oblivion. Prelude to the Genesis Disbanding the Akatsuki, Yūmei and a select amount of his most prized associates went into hiding in a past hideout. The more time progressed, the easier it was for the outside world to forget their existence, hence was why they began to operate as a secret society. The organization Genesis was birthed as a result. No longer focusing on capturing the tailed beasts which the villages on the surface continued to bicker over possession of, Yūmei placed his attention on more pressing matters: Sparking a revolution that would captivate the world enough to tear a rift in the fabric of reality - a paradox no less, to revert everything back to its primordial state. Although this serves as his main objective, he possesses an alternative - to subjugate the entire shinobi population under his divine rule. Proclaiming himself the Heavenly Emperor', Yūmei seeks to become the ruler of the existing world, in order to shape it for the better. Personality Yūmei is a highly intelligent indiviual who is also calm, sophisticated, and arrogant due to his aristocrat upbringing. When he masquerades as a commoner, Yūmei conducts himself a socialist, likable, and often easy going villager however this is a mask to hid his true feelings. When taking on the role as the leader of Genesis, his true feelings are expressed; his charisma and beliefs in justice gain him the trust and respect of many warriors and leaders. While Yūmei is righteous and noble by nature he is more than willing to do acts that go against his morality; this is due to his belief that he must commit evil to destroy the greater evil. His desire to destroy and recreate the world comes from his revenge for his mother's apparent death, however in time he came to realize that his goal is not just for her, but for the entire world. Yūmei has a habit of accepting responsibility for actions which he has no fault in. This maybe his tragic flaw. Yūmei seems to have an average amount of concern for innocent lives, while he does oppose the concept of terrorism, he does not (or at least not openly) display a great amount of remorse for the collateral of his endeavours. While Yūmei can be ruthless and often merciless in battle, he can be a rather compassionate person to his friends and loved ones. At first glance, he seems to have relatively little concern for the wellbeing of his subordinates, but in reality he does care about them, seeing them as valuable allies. Though he has shown preference on occasion. Appearance Yuumei-Full.jpg|Yūmei: Full body shot. Father1.JPG|Yūmei: Under the influence of Henge no Jutsu. Yūmei's trademarks are his ebony hair, and violet eyes, which he inherited from his mother, and father respectively. He possesses the Rinnegan, although conceals its physical appearance underneath customized contact lenses, designed to make it appear as though his still attained their original design. Yūmei is somewhat scrawny, having little muscle, and being rather thin. Yuumei's attire consists of a tight light purple suit with golden stripes and long, wrapped sleeves. The outfit combines Victorian fashion with that of a sleek bodysuit, elegant but practical; worn over it is a black and gold cloak with crimson spandex inside and an enormous black cape encircling the head. Its immediately recognizable feature is a spiky black and indigo mask, completely hiding Yuumei's face when worn — appearing opaque from the outside, but transparent from the inside. By unknown means, a small part of the mask can be signaled to slide down to reveal his eyes, although this is done on rare occasions. When he takes on the guise as an elderly man, Yūmei appears to be a fairly tall, broad-shouldered gentleman with the appearance of a man of relatively healthy middle-age in spite of possessing wrinkles on his face. He wears his long, light-gold (almost white) hair in a loose, shoulder-length ponytail with two or three loose strands of hair falling over his brow and sports a full Donegal-style beard over his darkened eyes. When undertaking this identity Yūmei is known to wear long white robes extending down to his feet. Abilities As the leader of Genesis and previously of Akatsuki, Yūmei is an extraordinarily powerful shinobi, and recognised as the most powerful member of the previously mentioned criminal organizations. It should be noted he possesses great stores of chakra, being able to cast a long chain of S-rank techniques without tiring. Intelligence Even without the Rinnegan, Yūmei is a formidable opponent. He is highly intelligent, possessing a genius-level intellect, and is capable of devising and executing strategies with incredible speed and precision. The conspicuous appearances of Yūmei and knack for evading hostile confrontation demonstrate his mental acuity; ranging from his superb skill in playing shōgi, to when figuring out the identity of an individual he can only acknowledge mentally, Yūmei instantly comes up with fourteen different possibilities for the former's identity - including the correct one. He has also devised a secret sign language containing over 500 words. Rinnegan Yūmei's incredible power stemmed mainly from his kekkei genkai, the legendary Rinnegan. This was originally possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths, the world's first ninja, and the founder of modern ninjutsu. Yūmei mastered all six nature transformations, something that was completely unprecedented, and is well versed in all the mainstream ninjutsu, mastering them at a young age. It is believed the Rinnegan allows Yūmei to use any technique he wishes, which had led to his invention of Feng Shui Art. Yūmei is highly proficient in genjutsu, evidence of this being his masterful usage of Ephemeral, which doesn't require him to cast any hand seals. He can also use the Rinnegan to install mental barriers and traps in his minions' minds to prevent others from accessing secret information. The Rinnegan also enhanced Yūmei's vision of chakra in a similar manner to the other great dōjutsu, allowing him to see the chakra of barrier techniques around the perimeter of his location, and the chakra gathered at a shinobi's feet. Trivia * His name means "dark and light, the Receptacle of Void". * Yūmei's character design is predominantly based off of Lelouch from Code Geass. * If Yūmei were to be featured in a databook, it would say: ** His hobby is modifying his ideology. ** His desired opponent is anyone in order to persevere with his ideals. ** His favourite foods are pork ribs and pizza. ** He has completed 113 official missions in total: 4 D-rank,20 C-rank, 23 B-rank, 48 A-rank, 18 S-rank.